User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Hello. Would you mind explaining the Article Listing to me? LivingParadise (talk) 21:38, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I am not very good with visual tutorials. ^^' How do I put categories on my pasta and add it to Article Listing? LivingParadise (talk) 22:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) .-. Might I ask what about my title made it one that I needed to change? Moria Fox (talk) 22:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) i see ur handsome face dont b so sad about it I found a photo already! Hey Thizzy, I found a photo for an emote already, it's small enough to be used as an emote I think. Here it is: Is this still a bit big? Or is it enough? ----'''-'[[User:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Adam']] [[User_Talk:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Carl']] 15:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) 09:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ban if i get banned for my own fucking emotions that i cant control or two hours then i quit, please change the ban to infinite. the rules here suck and ive had enough of this shit 23:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Banned I have noticed I have been banned and I am extremely upset by this. I noticed I have been banned for the following reason: '''Harassing Multiple Users. Didn't stop when asked. '''I was the one that was being harassed by multiple users. They came to me and caused drama. Irishninja0 and Deathgirl12. I have told them to leave me alone and yet they refuse. I know this is not going to do anything seeing as how I was banned forever. I just thought I needed to address this. Jorge Esquivel (talk) 03:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) 3 other? Would you mind telling their names? Jorge Esquivel (talk) 18:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) OK. Sorry I asked. Thanks for trying to help anyways. Hopefully I see you around. Maybe on Skype sooner or later? New Categories My sincere apologies. DrScare (talk) 20:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! BCB9614 (talk) 00:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC)BCB9614 Thank you for all the help. My story is successfully published and my user submission profile has been created. I noticed that the "unfinished" banner has been lifted. Thank you so much! Any feedback is more than welcome! :D Hey Nick can you check my pasta for bad grammar or other bad stuff .It's Called the sight 16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit this ? 16:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC)~~ Pardon, but... I couldn't find a rule stating that the Category:Troll Pasta cannot be added to exisitng pastas. Besides, isn't Bikini considered one due to its surrealistic nature and how it ends? Yes, Word of Admin is Word of God, but I still would like to know. TehKubi718CARLEY RAY JEPSUN EEZ EEVUL 19:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I just got a message about you because of a "massive wall of text" I understand that has happened, for no reason apparently. I would just want to let you know that right after this happens, I immediately fix the problem. Pointsgamer Pointsgamer alert http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_2_for_SNES_Beta?action=history Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 11:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) D: Thank you, I'll try to do better next time! Moria Fox (talk) 14:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) block can you unblock me now? thanks [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper''']] 21:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC) can i ask why my page was deleted?01:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC)nolanstorm24 My pasta is not finished. I publish it only so my friends can see it as i continue to work on it. Also, I did not know that pastas autosave, so I thought publishing it would keep it saved.DeathlyX (talk) 01:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit my new pasta please LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Help I've editted a page "Annie Stiches" but when I tried to submit changes it said I was trying to blank the page and I should contact an admin for information. I was trying to get rid of of the massive amount of formatting as well as fixing a few spelling errors and spacing between paragraphs. Lemmy118 (talk) 19:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and yes, this is all right. I just don't get enough time on a computer every day to finish it, but I will still add to it every day.DeathlyX (talk) 00:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) do you have any experiance with game maker 7????? LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Has anyone edited my page? I just tried to edit it, and Visual editing is disabled. It wasn't like this the last time. Is there anything you can tell me about it? Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 19:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant my user page. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 11:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hey! Thanks for explaining that, and fixing my post. I knew something was wrong, but didn't know what to do. Thank×∞! --MixMasterMudkip (talk) 13:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC)MixMasterMudkip thanks had someone simply messaged me and asked me politely to capitalize i would have had no issues doing so but seeing as anyone can go in and edit the content and fix spelling errors i don't see how such a minor problem should merit a big red notice that implies far greater issues. how the situation was approached just felt like my work and me were being attacked simply for deciding to post something i had written no less then an hour ago on your page. moments after it was posted it had a large red banner that in so few words stated "your work isn't good enough" and yet didn't clerify what the problem was so it could be fixed. just listed several problem that i might be. then i am informed that there are several more things that need to be done and if i don't do them in 30 minutes then i will be blocked for a day mean while i only have 3 days to fix the other problems which i still had not been told what they were. and to make matter worse i got the email both about needing to fix a ladel and add it to some category in the next 30 minutes right after i had climbed in bed to try and get some rest since i was up all night. needless to say i was less then thrilled by the whole situation. in any case thank you for removing my content. i may post again some day but not in forseeable future. SpookyPenguin He actually tried to blank mutiple pages Majin112 (talk) 22:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Looks like I had it wrong... It was actually the "Herobrine" user that you took care of Majin112 (talk) 23:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) y u delete hey why did you delete my page. Hi, I begun a page "Mario Kart Wii: The Secret Room". Why did you delete it? SSKM. Banned from Chat Kill1mes banned me from the chat. He said he has some sort of evidence that I am a user called "The Bitter Cold," and that a user will provide this evidence when they log on. Could you look into this for me and see what you can do? Thanks. Hävitetty (talk) 18:54, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Hävitetty Another Question I was reading what you posted on my Talk page.....It said something about me having to add my story to Article Listing....Do I have to do that and tag it as OC and US? Also how do I tag it as OC and US? ~The Disturbed Writer~ 00:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) CAN YOU PUT BACK MY CREEPYPASTAS MAN I WORKED HARD ON THEM Ban I'm so sorry I linked that. I was supposed to link it to Irishninja0 in PM but accidentally did it on public chat. Sorry. I did not mean to. If you wish to keep me banned, I satisfy your decision. Thank you. -- Treecko...devil in disguise! >:) • Talk (talk) 20:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Found Creepypasta Page Breaking Rule Hello, WhyAmIReadingThis. I just wanted to inform you that a creepypasta known as "Maze of Traps" is not finished, yet it has not been updated for 11 days, and the rules say that any unfinished creepypasta not edited in 7 days will be deleted. I am telling you this so that you can delete it. Justme13 (talk) 02:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Very Confused I'm sorry to bother you but I got an email stating something was deleted and edited. I believe it was my first page I entered. Kinda confused right now. Could you please explain what's going on? ~The Disturbed Writer~ Re: Ok...Thanks a bunch. ~The Disturbed Writer~ Assistance please! The $hip has hit the fan in chat. No mods are present, and everything is in CHAOS. We really need some help. I would like to think this would help me become a mod, but I guess not. Never mind, Shining just joined. See ya.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 15:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello you told me not to use OC in my entries because they stand for Original Content here. I'm very sorry for that but what i meant by this was Own Character. I'll change this now and thank you for the notice. Checkers Deliora (talk) 15:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Note It's fine. All it took to fix it was just a couple of clicks. It was no big deal. Space! 03:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Pasta deleted Hello i was wondering why my pasta was deleted I finally finished it after a long period of time and i just posted it and listed the category it should be under and then i went to take a shower when i came back it was deleted I was just wondering why that is thanks. RaritysDresses (talk) 17:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC)RaritysDresses Theninjadanger (talk) 20:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC)what did I do because i dont really understand as it was my first upload and I think my story was good Theninjadanger (talk) 21:10, June 1, 2013 (UTC) thx! Theninjadanger (talk) 02:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC)please I would love to show my freinds and family Thank You Reading, I sincerely appreciate you trying to lift my spirits tonight in the chat tonight. I have been experiencing a lot of negativity in my life lately, and I guess I just succumbed to it. I am sorry for being such a downer, but I will have a more positive attitude next time. I just want to say thank you for the help and support, for guiding me when I first came to this wiki, and for everything else. You are a true friend and my favorite admin. (The Raven Kid (talk) 03:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) Submission Removed I'd like to know why exactly you removed my submission. The reason said "blacklist/spinoff/reupload." As far as to my knowledge the pasta was not breaking any rules, it was not a spinoff and it was not a reupload. It was my original story that had minecraft as the catalyst to a much bigger picture. Rocker1024 (talk) 11:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I see, sorry I didn't see that before posting it. It was real early in the morning when I made it and was pretty tired so I skipped over a lot of stuff and just put it up xD . Thanks for restoring it though, and thanks for putting it through a spell checker, lol; I did it through notepad since I didn't have ms word or open office installed. :P But once again, thanks. Rocker1024 (talk) 21:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ban Could you lift my ban now? kthxbai It won't give up, it wants me dead. Goddamn this noise inside my head. (talk) 20:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) A humble request From the one-and-only JackFrost. He wants you to go on Skype and talk to him about stuff. Thanks. Space! 17:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) i'm sorry for the page i've posed in my blog posts :S lol it's my first time having a wikia account and I really apreciate the help you gave me thank you also for explaining why you took my blog post off because not all mods do this... Thank you :) Checkers Deliora (talk) 18:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes I would like the page deleted. I didn't know how to delete it so I erased everything connected to the story. Zerosabers (talk) 20:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC)zerosabers A question I'm sorry if I broke any rules but I've been wondering why my 2nd nomination for pasta of the month was deleted. I just wanted to know f there was a rule I missed so I can know about in the future. SuckMyPianist (talk) 02:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Kind of Annoyed I am kind of annoyed at the fact that I can't get rid of the admin's posts. I don't want to have my talk page be a jumbled mess. (Also, vandalism? It's nothing personal. I'm not doing it to offend you or anything.) Alrighty Then Just wanted to let you know that you answered all my questions well. I'm over the frustration now. You admins are very important. OMGitsGhastly (talk) 00:41, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Ghastly D: Talking D: I need a means of contacting you when the chat is broken and I can't leave comments on your talk page! Moria Fox (talk) 07:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :You've left a comment by posting this though... LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 08:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) READING! hey. Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 09:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I am war, the fourth horseman of the apocalypse! Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 09:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I know, you told me that... Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 19:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) does it end the conversation, reading? Does it? Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 20:49, June 6, 2013 (UTC) That is fucking bullshit. 12:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) What the fuck? I thought of " Commander Keen 3: Keen Must Die! " by myself! I thought of it and everything! The game is also fucking real! http://www.myabandonware.com/game/commander-keen-3-keen-must-die-ux And the Creepypasta was also not based off a actual game. I wrote it then went to the Trollpasta Wiki to right something there in another tab and I refresh the page and its fucking deleted. It's the best i did. I have seen scary shit. ( The Grudge ) and fails. ( Rise Of The Animals ) And trust me. Its so very fail. How the fuck do i make the best i can do stay? WELL FUCK IF I KNOW CAUSE I APPARENTLY CAN ONLY WRIGHT GOOD TROLLPASTAS IN YOUR FUCKING EYES! BULLSHIT! Sorry for my outburst. I'm just so very pissed off. I do my best. And what do I get? Getting slapped in the face with a big bag of "Fuck You!". MLPSucks (talk) 17:16, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i am pissed Hey uuh dude can you help me yes i posted a screamer but i said scroll down and you wont be able to sleep tonight ,_, Hahaha I didn't know that. My mistake Uhh I'm assuming it's all gone there is no cached version I can save and delete is there? I wanted to start w/ some troll pasta before going full out Thank you. Hey Reading! I got the poisition of Chat Moderator. I just wanted to drop by and say thank you for having faith in me for the job and I will try my very best at it. Who knows, maybe one day I'll be Admin like you? :P Hahaha but seriously though, I probably couldn't have done it without you, so yeah, thanks again! :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 14:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) i see ur handsome face dont b so sad about it >:( 10:32 (weaver) 10:32 It worked! 10:32 Hahahahaha, he'll love this You are aware that i shall someday have my revenge, right? and how I will enjoy it... Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 16:35, June 10, 2013 (UTC) You know, I like that, I had to remind an admin to sign their posts XD i will hold this against you for a looong time... Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 16:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) now this,this is my best... FUCK!!! WHY WILL IT NOT LET ME UPLOAD PHOTOS?!? now lets see here... "i really like reading* "the man signed his signature on the paper" "I didnt do anything wrong!!" Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 17:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i won. I re-created the creepypasta page but instead the creepypasta being there... Its a little " Fuck You " in the moderators damn faces. I have a backup. On the TrollPasta Wiki. ScoreBoard: Mods: 2 Me: 1 Yeah payback is a bitch for a shitty story aint it. I WIN! IM GONNA CELEBRATE WITH A BOTTLE OF VODKA WITH MY RUSSIAN FRIENDS WHO RECENTLY MOVED TO AMERICA! AMERICA FUCK YEAH! Yeah i won. I re-created the creepypasta page but instead the creepypasta being there... Its a little " Fuck You " in the moderators damn faces. I have a backup. On the TrollPasta Wiki. ScoreBoard: Mods: 2 Me: 1 Yeah payback is a bitch for a shitty story aint it. I WIN! IM GONNA CELEBRATE WITH A BOTTLE OF VODKA WITH MY RUSSIAN FRIENDS WHO RECENTLY MOVED TO AMERICA! AMERICA FUCK YEAH! MLPSucks (talk) 23:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) four tides i think. Hey nick, just wondering how to do the thing that I got banned for not doing. Could not find it in the thingy One of the "admins" needs a look at the chat rules!!!!!!! Hello, recently I was banned from the chat for APPARENTLY using "gay" as a derogatory term. They had no idea what I meant whe I said gay. And then SOMEONE decided to scream about it to an admin, just to get me banned , which is against the rules. I am also under the impression that I should have gotten a warning, not an insta-ban. So I highly suggest that you either revoke icecreamcaekbot's admin status, or make sure they go over the chat rules again, for the good of this site. Have a nice day.